Allergic!
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: "I am allergic to Misty Waterflower." Brock blinked slowly.  One-shot! Enjoy! AshxMisty


_**Note: **Hiya, people! God, I can't believe I published my very first story! (Squeals!) Cough...anyway, please go easy on me and I would appreciate any comment or criticize from anyone! Please tell me what you think frankly and if I should just quit when I just got started! :P _

_Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!_

_**Allergic?**_

"I am allergic to Misty Waterflower!"

Brock Stale eyed his raven-haired friend of seven years as if he had never seen anything or anyone like him before! Seventeen-years-old Ash Ketchum looked up at his nineteen-years-old friend pleadingly, a raw sense of panic rising within him.

Brock blinked slowly. "Ash, could you please repeat that...?"

"Brock, I am allergic to Misty!" Ash said, desperately. "I know I am. I. Know!"

Yet again, Brock found himself totally lost at what his best guy friend was implying! What did he mean: he was allergic to Misty? How was that even possible? Human beings weren't allergic to each other, right?

Brock composed himself. "Why are you so sure, Ash?"

Ash sighed, slightly impatient. "Well, for starters, I get really feverish when she's near me. And sometimes, my throat goes all dry and I lose my voice. And I get millions of Butterfrees flying in my stomach and it _aches_!"

Brock's eyes were gradually widening with every word uttered from his friend.

Ash took a deep breath, racking his gloved hand through his dark hair wearily. "So, that means that I am allergic to her, right?"

Brock tried as hard as he could to keep a straight face. For one, it was pretty obvious that Ash was actually panicking: he genuinely believed it! Second, Brock was completely elated. Maybe it was going to happen—_finally_!

"Ash, please calm down."

He did.

"First of, I don't think that what you are saying is possible. I mean, people aren't allergic to—"

"But what else could it be, Brock?" Ash interrupted. "I would have let it go if it was a onetime thing, but it happens every time!"

Ash racked his gloved hand through his black hair again, closing his chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed Brock's grin.

The latter cleared his throat. "Okay. Well, if you're sure, I think I have a cure."

Ash's eyes shot open, twinkling delightfully. "You do?"

Brock nodded.

"What is it?"

"Kiss her."

:::::

His cure for this unexplainable allergy that he had developed towards Misty Waterflower was downright _insane_! It was not possible! Misty would surely beat him to the point of no return with her trusty mallet if he even dared to try.

But that wasn't the reason he was afraid, though. It was _Misty_!

Misty—the girl that saved his and Pikachu's life when she fished him out of that river.

Misty—the girl that screamed at him when he was out of line and loved to irritate him into their most famous verbal arguments.

Misty—the girl that was his very first human companion, his very first human best friend, his support, his inspiration, his constant cheer, and his...

...

_His what?_

Ash shook his head, continuing his way through the evergreen forest, dreading, yet somehow excited to arrive at his destination. He could not exactly distinguish his own feelings right now.

But Brock had told him to at least try and think of it as a challenge, and Ash Ketchum never backed down from a challenge. Besides, if it was actually the only cure there if for this strange allergy, he should try it out, right?

He broke out through the thick barks of the twin trees that stood on either side of him, and he came into a halt.

Misty's laugh echoed melodically through the sunlit clearing, the golden rays danced sparklingly against the silver blue water of the river bank that was north to the green clearing.

Ash saw Misty running through the wet green grass, laughing as Pikachu and Azurill teamed up against her, both Pokémon laughing, chasing her.

_Her hair is down,_ Ash thought, wildly.

"Catch me if you can!" Misty called out, playfully.

"Pikachupi! Pika!"

"Azuuu!"

Ash stood, transfixed. Something warm bubbled through his chest, and a serene smile tugged at his lips.

For a moment, he remembered how she used to play with Pikachu and Togepi when they were still ten. Even back then, he reflected, this strange allergy was there, but much less in intensity.

Ash frowned. _Was it allergy...?_

Misty's squeal brought him out of his thoughts.

Pikachu had jumped towards her, knocking her to the soft grass. Azurill thrilled, delight.

Misty laughed, turning over so that her back was against the grass and Pikachu, almost immediately, threw itself into her arms.

"Pika!" it shouted victoriously.

"Okay! Okay! You guys win!"

Azurill thrilled again, bouncing up and down enthusiastically.

As Misty's arms wrapped around the little yellow, rodent, Pikachu snuggled comfortably into them, snaking its small, pink tongue to lick her cheek affectionately.

Misty giggled.

Azurill thrilled, before bouncing to sit on its huge tail, eye looking at Ash.

Misty sat up slowly, Pikachu still cradled in her arms. She gifted the trainer with a radiant smile.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

The yellow mouse leapt out of Misty's arms and ran straight towards his trainer. Ash caught him.

"Hey, buddy! Having fun?"

"Pi Pikachu!"

And Pikachu jumped out of his arms and joined Azurill on the side of the river, leaving the two young teenagers alone.

Misty smiled again. Ash felt something strange happen to his knees—they became wobbly. And not to mention, his throat went dry.

"We were playing Tag." She informed him, walking towards him. "I admit, they are a bit cheaters, not with their training helping them run faster and all."

Ash laughed. "Yeah. I could see that!"

Misty rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, why did you come over? Did Brock finish lunch yet?"

"Uh...no..."

Ash was starting to get nervous. How was he supposed to do it? How was he supposed to kiss his best friend like it was nothing?

Misty looked confused. "Are you all right, Ash? You look like you're running a fever."

Ash was sure his face was burning. But what must be done had to be done! He took a deep breath and faced her, looking into her greenish-blue eyes.

_They are pretty shade of blue_, Ash thought, dreamily.

Misty was taken aback by their intensity. _What...?_

"Mist, I have to do something and I...I hope that you don't kill me for it later."

"Ash, what are—"

His lips silenced hers.

No words could describe what was going inside them at that magical moment. Misty was in heaven. Ash felt like he could take on the world without a second thought. Their worlds exploded and then mingled together; fusing together for eternity.

And Ash was finally able to know what exactly Misty Waterflower was to him!

_She was his everything._

_Huh,_ he thought as he was finally able to identify what this strange, unexplainable allergy was called. He smiled internally.

They broke apart and stared at each other as if they have never seen each other before. Ash licked his lips nervously. Misty blinked; a slow smile curled her rosebud lips.

"Not that I mind, but what brought that on?"

Ash smiled mischievously. "It was my cure."

But before Misty had the chance to voice her confusion, she was swept away by the exploding fire all over again.

:::::

Unbeknownst to both seventeen-years-old, Brock Stale watched the whole scene unfold with a fond smile. Pikachu and Azurill watched too, huge smiles on their faces.

"Pika..."

"Azuu..."

Both Pokémon sighed dreamily.

Brock chuckled, turning his back to the couple and walking back to the camp site with the two Pokémon behind him.

"It's about damn time."


End file.
